Where fore art thou, Fang?
by meLthevamp
Summary: Shouldn't everyone get a bit of Romeo and Juliet? Different era though. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**I'll make this quick I hate ANs too. Don't own MR. Also, I am basing this mainly on Tudor time since I read that time a lot. Though I read it a lot I'm not an expert if I get something wrong please forgive me.**

I braced myself as my corset was tightened even more. For you see, it is the wish of fashion to make sure that women cannot breathe. Although I hate it, I cannot go back to court without the heights of fashion at my hands. Unfortunately.

I looked in the mirror at my face. My long brunette hair was plaited, and a fashionable French hood covered the top. My chocolate brown eyes stared back at me as I pinched my cheeks to bring color to them.

My gown was simple, it was a rich teal to bring out my hair and eyes and a greener teal of my petticoat. Still, it was something I wished I did not have to wear. Oh, how I longed for the days of my childhood when I had the liberty of running free and acting like the tomboy I have always been.

Or was. Ere I was sent to my families country home to learn to behave myself.

Court never was my favourite place. I always much preferred the country where I was able to get away with so many things. Like running amuck in my families grounds, making friends with servants my age, or even riding a horse like a man, not sidesaddle that was too proper for my taste.

"My lady," said my girl who had just finished packing my trunks. "The carriage is here, ready to take you." She looked down, her face sad.

I rushed to her and swept her up in a hug. "Oh, Ella, just because we are going to court does not mean we will stop being friend!" I exclaimed. "You know I'd rather be assigned to kitchen duty with Blare!" I chuckled at that, and her face grew calmer.

I straightened up and swept out the door, my mask in place. I knew why I was going back to court. It was because I had just turned fourteen and was a ripe age to marry. I did not want to marry, but I did not want to upset my parents just yet. I would rather save that for at court.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Rhiannon Maxine Dunn. I was named after the Welsh goddess of birds, horses, enchantments, fertility and the Underworld. For me, I consider it a mouthful, and all my friends refer to me as Max.

I am the daughter of the Earl of Hattsmire. **(AN: just made it up so if it's a real place umm yeah..) **He is an important man, well loved by His Majesty. They have considered me a disappointment, unruly and without discipline. I do not mind, but since I love my parents, I try not to get _too_ bad. I guess we'll see.

**Okay hoped you liked it. Not updating until I get say 5 reviews. I don't think 5 is pushy. If you do I don't care so get over it. **

**Til later**

**-meL**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guess I didn't get five reviews. I'm a bit disappointed I didn't think five is a big deal, but you guys thought otherwise. It was only chapter one anyhoo... ENJOY CHAPTER TWO**

"Max!"

I looked up quickly, and quickly felt the guilt of my short attention lapse. In front of me was Ella, looking at me as if I was a mad man. Which I probably was.

I finally focused on Ella, trying to see what she was on about. "Sorry?"

"Max, you do realize there is a dinner you must prepare for?" In honesty, I had forgotten. In my mind I believed it fine, for I did have an excuse. A first day back at court is a lot to handle. I thought back…….

FLASHBACK OoOoOo

I could hardly speak; the palace filled me with so much awe. It was larger than I remembered, and seemed filled with even more people. Servants bustled about, courtiers walked on the lawns, and many ladies were even out watching tennis matches.

I slowly rose from the carriage and walked to the front doors of the palace. I thanked insert something worth thanking in here for the lessons I had received, for otherwise I would be cringing and making a fool of myself as people turned to stare at me.

Until I realized something. I am Rhiannon Maxine Dunn. I have nothing to be ashamed of. So I continued on, even smiling at some people I know must still be pissed off at something they claim I have done to them. Which I haven't. I think.

Anyway, I made it to the entrance without anything exciting happening, where my father and mother waited patiently.

In all honesty, I would _love_ to relay the conversation, but I fear my boredom led my mind to wander. There was nothing I could have done. So I smiled, nodded, and followed my servants to the queen's quarters.

Her rooms were amazing, a style that uses simplicity as extravagance. In the middle of the room, the queen had her head bent over her sewing. At the noises from the entrance, she lifted her head. I walked over and gave her a deep curtsy.

"Miss Rhiannon, back from the country. I hope your… vacation was enjoyable."

I looked up at her. "Thank your majesty. I did indeed learn much and hope I will benefit from your magnificent court as well."

The queen smiled at me. "That is splendid to hear, Miss Rhiannon. Please, go unpack in your room, but please come back and join me for dinner."

"Thank you, your majesty. You are very kind." I gave another bow and exited the rooms.

END FLASHBACK OoOoOo

Ella waved her hand in front of me face. So I slapped it away and got up from my perch at the window seat.

"Ella, though I do not like to ask you for fashion advice, but what should I wear?"

Ella surveyed me and thought for a moment. "Your cerulean gown with the lace on the bodice... Yes. That would be a good choice."

I sighed. "Very well then. Could you fetch it for me please?"

"Of course," she replied, and scurried off.

Another sigh from me. Wasn't the day long enough all ready?

**Once again, if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry. If you correct me (in a nice way I hate rude people) you get fifty awesome points. I'm not sure what they will count for yet, but know they are well sought out for. ;)**

**And I think this time, five reviews isn't too harsh. SO JUST PRESS THE BUTTON! Is it that hard? People are so lazy..**

**Now I'm just ranting about reviews so I am gonna shut up. **

**-meL**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always, if any of my info is historically incorrect, please tell me. I don't wanna keep making the same mistake. It's too repetitive.**

When I walked back into the room where I would wait for Her Majesty, I took a moment to look around.

Few others of Her Majesty's ladies had been invited as well, yet it seemed as though all her ladies were present. They roamed all ages, from what looked like fifteen to even forty. They stood around chatting, and sewing.

However the majority seemed to be staring at me.

I do not like when people stare at me in an impolite way. Many a time it will cause me to make a scene, no doubt a habit from my days in France. How I missed the court there where the rules more flexible, letting me be a bit freer with my words.

Just as words were about to tumble from my mouth, a young girl I had not noticed before approached me. She seemed a margin younger than the rest, twelve or so. Yet she seemed unfazed as she smiled up at me.

"How delightful to meet you, Miss Rhiannon. I must say that being the youngest here is always tiring. I get all the worst tasks and have to fish hardest for any gossip you wish to acquire. When I learned your age was close to mine, I was pleasantly surprised and hopeful that I would have a new companion to talk with. Of course-"

The girl quickly cut off at my polite cough. "Thank you. It is an honor to be here, and I hope we shall become friends as well."

I peeked at her through my eyelashes and saw that she was smiling brightly. She took my took my elbow and began to lead me in a walk around the room. "Oh, please, do refrain from such formal talk with me. I am not the queen, and I hope you shall speak with me familiarly. My name is Lady Monique Jane Jones. DO please call me Nudge. It is a pet name that has stuck since I was a little girl chatting too much for my brother's like and he would have to nudge me to make me stop."

I could not help but to smile back. "If gossip travels as much as it did my last time at court, you must already know me as I am, Miss Rhiannon Maxine Dunn. However, as we are to be friends, I would love you to call me Max."

We grinned at each other happily and continued our walk. Then her grin turned into a mischievous one. "Max, I wonder if I may ask what ever you did to be sent away from court for so long?"

"I do not mind. However my parents do, so I will leave that story for another more private time. I will however say this; the lady I appear to be is of a new acquirement. My former self was a devil, causing havoc and embarrassment to my family. It seemed my last stunt was too much for my family, and I was drawn away from court so that I may start anew. My parents knew I would never catch a husband with my former behavior. It took a while for me to break my most awful habits." I grinned at the memories.

Then Nudge uttered the shortest thing I had yet to hear her say. "I would have liked to meet this you." She turned away to face the doors just as they opened.

Her Majesty entered the room in her purple finery. Though the queen was nearing thirty-two, she was still the beauty I remembered from my last visit to court five years ago. She still had the power to light up a room.

She turned to me. "Thank you for accompanying me to dinner, Miss Rhiannon." Her Majesty turned and began to walk to the dining hall. We quickly filed behind her and followed her to a place I was sure held a good thing to come.

Sexy page break ;)

Was it possible that the dining hall was larger than I remembered? The ceiling could not be reached by two man stacked up, and the rooms could fit a hundred and more men comfortably. The draperies covering the walls were purple, the same shade of Her Majesty's gown. The hall was filled with chatting courtesans chatting warmly over wine.

Her Majesty went up to the high table to sit next to her lord and husband. I followed her ladies to a lower table close by.

As soon as Her Majesty sat, servants came into the hall carrying trays filled with delicious food. My mouth watered as I watched them bring in beef, venison, chicken, duck, and even quail eggs. I quickly filled up my plate and began to eat. The other ladies stared, but I did not have a care in the world. I may have become a lady, but no matter how hard my teachers tried, they could not break me of my appetite.

I let my mind block out the endless stream of petty gossip, and focused my attention around the hall. I saw many people I knew, and many I did not. Many a man seemed to be watching me, and it took all my years of training not to roll my eyes. They were, as I called them, sexist pigs. I looked at my father and mother to see them watching me as well with careful gazes.

As the king finished, we all looked up to see what would happen next.

"Let the dancing begin!" He called out joyously and led his wife out to the center of the hall just as the music began to play.

I found myself watching all the people dancing, as I had always enjoyed.

"Miss Rhiannon?"

I looked up through my eyelashes to see a blonde young man in front of me. Smiling. I sighed inwardly, hating the flirting I would have to go through.

I batted my eyes and smiled coyly. "Yes, my lord?"

"May I have the pleasure of the next dance?"

"That you may." And I let him lead me out to the dancing.

Luckily, it was a fast paced dance, meaning little uncomfortable touch, and less chatter to bore me to tears. Yet, I had learned well that dancing with most men will be awful. They will compliment you on your light feet, or the brightness of your smile, but never broach anything personal. They only want one thing. If you do not know what it is, do not expect me to tell you.

The dance could not have finished sooner, and I quickly excused myself to sit once again. I watched again.

I saw the king talking happily to Lord Russleford. I cringed inwardly at the thought of my father's face. For you see the house of Russleford and mine were deep in rivalry for power and in high favor with the king both. We had been enemies as long as we could remember, and I have a good memory.

I looked away and settled on a face. One that was looking at me with shock.

**A/N**

**So... um review please. I've already written the next chapter and it will be long I promise.**

**-meL**


	4. Chapter 4

The face was odd, for I could not think of any reason why any man would have cause to stare at me so. Well, there were reasons, but I do not know anyone who would hold anything against me for so long. I was curious.

I looked down, but I smiled, trying to show the man I knew he was watching me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shake his head in disbelief and stride purposefully toward another man I failed to recognize. With all the glances they threw my way, I find myself safe in believing they were discussing me.

I saw my mother clasp her hand behind her back. It was a sign we used showing the person's urgency to talk to whoever saw. I slowly walked over and waited as she politely extracted herself from her conversation. We melted into the shadows.

"Darling, what ever are you doing?"

I looked at her, confused. "I am doing nothing mother. Nothing that is anything but appropriate for a young lady."

Her expression was irritated. "Do you not realize whose attention you are gaining?"

"I am a topic of many conversations tonight, Mother. Please show me the man to whom you are referring."

She quickly tilted her head toward a man sitting at a table with is back turned. I watched him turn around and was astonished to see it was the young man who had been staring at me before. His dark gaze was set in my direction. I did not realize this random man would attract so much panic from my mother.

"I do not know that man, Mother. I have seen him stare, but I have yet to be introduced."

She sighed in impatience. "Do not go anywhere near that man!" She squeezed my hand for emphasis.

"Of course." I looked down. "Could I at least know his name?"

My mother thought for a moment. She scanned around the room, and finally looked back at me. "Nicolas Russleford. Need I say more?"

I was surprised. This man was so different from the straggly boy I hand learned to loath in my young. He looked too…. He did seem like any man to be made an enemy of. Yet I heeded my mother's words and walked to a place where his gaze would not reach me.

A handsome man asked me to dance. I blushed and took his open hand. "Of course." The dance was uninteresting, particularly after what I had just learned. As I flirted and danced, my mind kept wandering to the boy I was expected to shy away from. I had never been good with orders.

sexy page break

Later in the evening, I felt weary and was waiting impatiently for the queen to retire. Though on the outside I looked wide-awake, I could feel myself drifting off. I so hated having to hide what I was feeling. Putting on a show for others did nothing but teach you to not feel at all. And what is a person without emotions?

My thoughts broke as a hand lightly touched my shoulder. Before I could turn around I heard a quiet and deep voice in my ear. "Meet me in the gardens in five minutes." Then the presence was gone.

I had no doubt who it was. I weighed the options in my head. I could be a good girl for mother and stay away. Or I could indulge my curiosity. As I have mentioned before, I have never been good with orders.

When I was sure no one was watching, I slipped into the shadows and made my way to the gardens. Barely visible under the shade of a grouping of trees, a figure waited.

I walked up silently and stood before him.

He smirked. "A pleasant evening, is it not?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Surely it is too cold to stroll in the middle of the night. And ever inappropriate?"

His smirk grew wider. "You can have my arm to keep you warm. I also doubt you will be missed." He them took me under his arm and lead me further away where visibility was impossible.

Once he stopped, I turned and looked him straight in the face. "I believe you know who I am, as I know who you are. Yet I am still confused. You must know our families positions?"

"I do not let myself become included in petty fighting." He paused. "You are so different, I knew I must know you." His gaze searched mine.

I walked a few steps away, only to turn back and smile. "I cannot be that much changed. Did we not see each other in France such short years ago?"

He chuckled. "Of course. Then, however you were a short, skinny girl with a mind of her own. Barely out of childhood. Now you are a woman, graceful, elegant, witty, and beautiful. And with still, from what I here, too much of a mind."

I swatted at his arm and looked down to hide a blush. "Flattery will get you no where. I have no need of it. If you wish a girl who swoons at every breath you utter, I recommend you return to the party."

He looked surprised, but quickly wiped his face of it. I could see his amusement in his eyes. " Surely you like to be complimented, my lady? I would think flattery a constant companion to you."

"I think of it as a nuisance."

A breeze started and blew a strand of hair in my face. His hand quickly reached off to tuck it behind my ear. His hand cupped my cheek.

"Let me begin anew with you. I am Nicolas Russleford."

I smiled. "I am Rhiannon Maxine Dunn."

"I look forward to seeing more of you." He stared at me for a moment, and then silently lead me back inside.

My first day was extraordinary, but I had never expected anything less.

sexy page break returns I knew you were missing it

In the morning I had my breakfast and mass. Today was another day of festivities. We were to go out on a picnic with her Majesty to meet the King and his men. Though I would never admit it, there was one face I was hoping to see.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I wanted to focus on studying, and then I was out of time because I went to the world cup! YAY! I feel bad though, because I have written some chapters but I have no time to finish them. It seems even during summer I find myself busy. Blah. ENJOY...**

Today was a lovely summer day with sun and no clouds in the sky. This day was one that made me dread fashion most of all, for the layers of my dress was beginning to make me sweat.

The other ladies and I were accompanying Her Majesty on the grounds of the castle. Though the King had yet to arrive, the picnic had already begun to have fun. The musicians were playing, and the guests already present laughed and danced. I considered the day far too hot to dance, and found myself later in the company of Nudge in the shade of a large tree.

I was only half listening to Nudge's steady stream of words describing a _most handsome_ gentleman from the previous night. "-and he was ever so handsome! When he asked me to dance, I thought I might faint; I was so overwhelmed. My heart was pounding and his devilish grin was no help at all. I didn't faint, of course, and his dancing was marvelous. He complimented me on my smile, and did I mention he was a fine dancer? And-"

She looked up. I hardly noticed why, for I was too busy sighing in relief. After a moment, I followed her gaze to see the King approaching with his friends, laughing at something I'm sure the King had said.

One of the young men separated from the rest and approached us with a fast loping stride. As my usual reaction, I observed the person before fully recognizing them. The figure was tall and dressed in clothes fit for a companion of the King. Sadly, his hair was a strawberry blonde, and not the dark hair I was secretly yearning to see.

I was disappointed for only a short while, for I recognized the man who was even closer now, and I felt a happy smile spread across my face. It _had_ been four years since this man had been in my presence.

"My God, you've grown," The young man stated as he finally reached me. He crouched in front of me to inspect my face, and his face filled with a grin I was sure was similar to my own. "You have grown so much, and dare I say dear Sister, I am not the only man to notice."

I giggled, as chuckling was inappropriate for young ladies, and swatted his face. "Brother, are you saying that is a bad thing to be the most popular in court?" My smile turned into a smirk, as per usual when I joked around with my elder brother, James Ralf Dunn.

"As long as the gossip remains good," He warned with a twinkle in his eye. "Mother and Father are ecstatic at your easy conquest. I would watch out for them." He grinned again and promptly sat in front of me and put his head in his hands in an eager posture. "Do tell me of your adventures!" He laughed for he knew as well as I that I would have many. Then he leaned close to whisper in my ear. "And do introduce me to your new companion."

I laughed. "Oh James, I hardly think you rather my company at all, and only see me as one to use!" I pushed him away from my face and turned toward Nudge. "Nudge, may I introduce my pansy of a brother, James." –my voice dropped to a whisper- "And for me, be ever cautious. My brother has only one brain, and not in his head."

This time I was joined in my laugher by Nudge, while my brother was still in shock and bewilderment. His posture was enough to make us laugh twice as long and twice as loud.

Nudge calmed down and peered at James through her eyelashes. I could see my brother had overtaken the gentleman from last night in her fancies. "I am Monique, but I would rather you refer to me as Nudge, my pet name."

James broke into what he thought of as a dashing smile, and I daresay Nudge thought it as well. "Let us not bother with formalities, and do refer to me by my own pet name, Iggy." I chuckled behind my hand. I had thought he had rid himself of that name ages ago, for I was the only one who had called my brother that, and of the last years we had spent together, little time was in each others' company.

I slowly walked away, letting them have the freedom to do the court's pastime, flirting. As I walked under the shade of a tree, I spotted a dark figure out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to get a better view and took in the familiar shape. Then I slowly turned and walked into one of the garden's many mazes. It was sure to be empty, because of its position, hidden from the picnic.

As I neared the center, a hand touched my elbow.

I quickly turned and stared at the figure behind me. It was Nicholas. Before he could speak, I wrenched my elbow away and ran the remaining distance to the maze, laughing freely as I went.

Once I reached the center where a fountain and bench resided, arms round around my waist, trapping me. I laughed again and turned, taking my chance to observe Nicholas under the sun. His hair was a dark color, so blacked it seemed purple under the sun. It was in disarray, and his fringe covered his forehead and came dangerously close to his eyes. Oh, his eyes. I found myself trapped in them, drowning in the obsidian color and emotions. It seemed all his emotions were there, never to touch his face. His olive tan face with more breathtaking features. Finally, I pulled myself away and took a step back.

From looking at his face, it appeared he had been studying me as well. I blushed and my gaze turned to my dress, where my fingers played with the fabric.

A much larger hand covered mine and guided it to rest on his heart.

I found my eyes drawn to his yet again, and I watched as his face came closer to mine. I was struck by his height, as it seemed that I had to crane my neck back so far to see him properly.

"Rhiannon?" His face was so close now that his breath caressed my face. "Why is it that I cannot rid my thoughts of you?"

I felt the color drain from my face, showing my chock. "Me?"

His face sported a smirk as he gazed at me. "Yes, you. Who else?" He chuckled. "May I ask you a favor?" His eyes searched mine.

"Of course," I stated. At that moment I felt as though I could not deny him anything.

"Call me Fang."

I could not help but laugh. I smiled. "As long as you call me Max," I answered as my smile became wider. "Rhiannon is _such_ a mouthful." I chuckled. Who was this man to make me lose my will? I was not acting as a proper lady with this chuckling, and this intimate stance. Yet I could not find strength nor will to move away.

"Do you ever think of me?" Fang asked, his face serious once more.

"Yes," I whispered.

I felt a new sensation. His lips covering my own. My first kiss. The sensation was wonderful, and I felt myself begin to respond. I could feel him smile as he pulled me closer to him. His hands moved to my waist as mine traveled to his soft hair.

Too short a time later, we pulled apart to breath, and a thought came to me.

I backed away. "Fang, we cannot do this. Our families despise each other!" I couldn't think. I could only turn away from his face that had finally shown emotion; sorrow. I couldn't do this. So I ran from the maze.

**A/N: Please review because otherwise I won't have any motive to update more. Like I said, I am a busy girl...**

**I WANT... FIVE REVIEWS!... BECUZ IM TOO LAZY TO ASK FOR MORE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what? For once I updated as soon as I said I was going to. Aren't you excited? I feel so proud. And I also like this chapter very much even though I only wrote it like ten minuted ago. If it needs any improvement please tell me and I will fix it. I guess thats what Id get for writing it at 2 am. **

**Ive had a good day too, I went to a drive in movie for the first time, which is fun actually. And I had a tournament this weekend where I almost scored a header (it was going in got hand balled out of the goal box by a defender- no penalty called! refs these days!) **

**anyhoo hope you enjoy the story and PLEASE review because too many people read this to only get five reviews. I'm being nice only asking for that much really.**

One thing many had always considered my greatest flaw, and I considered my greatest asset, was my mouth. It seemed no matter the situation, my mouth always had a witty retort or insult. What was thought was said. Never was I without words.

And in that, the kiss frightened me. For once I was not under control. For once my mind failed me. For once I had nothing to say. I was speechless. And who was I if I was not my witty, talkative self.

And how could it be possible at all that I, Rhiannon Maxine Dunn, was scared? I was never scared. If anything a situation to scare most would anger or exhilarate me. I could not remember the last time I had been scared. And one kiss had me undone. So I pushed all emotions from my mind and focused on the present.

And I was once again happy for all my training in that though my emotions were threatening to explode, my appearance was still of the elegant lady catching the attention of the court. This was how I planned to keep it.

Over the next few weeks I had played my part in court, tending to the queen, remaining my witty self, and ever waiting on my parent's decision of my future.

As for the man who had caused my dilemma, he was ignored by my person. If he was present in the same room as me, which was quite often thanks to our positions in court, I acted as though he were not present. When crossing his path in the castle or in the gardens, I kept a wide berth between us. Fortunately, this behavior was not uncommon between our families, and it was either unnoticed or classified as normal behavior.

Though I tried hard to ignore him, my thoughts seemed to be filled with his image and scent, and the feel of his lips. I could not help myself from glancing at him, and often found him staring hard at me in return. And his intense stare, full of confusion, curiousity, and sadness only plagued my thoughts more. But in a sinful way, I basked in the attention, and found myself craving his stare, and empty in his absence. Why must the focus of my attentions be a man so wrong for me?

The one thing keeping me sane was the memory of the chaos he caused in me. I did not want to feel it again, and it helped me avoid him as if I hated him.

How was it that he could make me feel like my old self, the one that was out of control and full or life? The one I kept locked up. The one fighting to break free.

To only add to my list of difficulties, I did not only capture the heart of gossip but the hearts of men, whether young, old, and suitable or not. I did not enjoy the attention, but knew my duty was to find a husband, so I found myself flirting back instead of turning their attentions away.

There were two men who seemed most attentive to me. First was a young man, only several years older than myself, by the name of Samuel Sinnor. He was brown haired and eyed, and kind to me. He was a romantic and would send me letters, gifts, and pledge his love to me several times a day. I was flattered and would thank him, but I could not return the feelings. Second there was a man, in his early twenties, known as Dylan Bryan Quagmire. He was heir to a big fortune and much and, and made sure all knew it. When he would find me from where I was avoiding him, he would drag on for hours about himself, and try to charm me with petty flattery and what he thought of as irresistible charm. I never had to consider whether or not I could ever fancy him.

Life at court was, as I originally assumed, miserable. My schedule was more packed by the day so I found less time to enjoy myself with friends, and found myself almost like a loner in my spare time, preferring to walk alone and think, just as I was doing now.

Because today was the last day before we moved on to a different castle, I found myself with an empty schedule for once. So I had quickly taken advantage and headed toward my favourite pond in the gardens for a walk. The pond was magnificent. Though small, it was quite deep, and many times young children of the castle would swim. It was surrounded by a tall hedges, trees, and beautiful flowers that seemed to represent all of the colors in a rainbow. It was my favourite because it was the perfect place to think when empty of others.

As I strolled on the bank of the water, I felt a presence behind me and quickly whirled around to face the one behind me. I gasped at the face, which leaned close to my own. It was Dylan.

"My God, you have given me a fright," I whispered as I stepped back from him. Yet as I stepped back, he stepped forward, making no difference in distance.

"Rhiannon," He drawled, his disgusting breath close to making me gag, "Such a vision you are today." His hand, large and sweaty, cupped my face and neck.

I turned my face away from him, too uncomfortable to make the appropriate giggle. "Did you not say that to me yesterday?"

"It is always true, any day of the year." He smiled what he considered his winning smile. I did not believe it was. It sent shivers down my spine. Bad ones. I knew then that I should try to leave now, something bad was to come. I stayed silent.

"Rhiannon, how did you catch my attention so? And why must you play with me so?" He stepped closer to me as he murmured this. I could not believe he took my avoidance as hard to get.

I turned away and tried to walk away, but he roughly grabbed my arm and swung me around to face his once more. His eyes flashed and his voice was dangerous as he spoke again. "I am talking to you Rhiannon. Do not turn from me." The way he was saying my name was irritating, but I held my tongue.

I tried to push him away, but my efforts were quickly stopped. I spoke quietly, warning him calmly. "Dylan, I do believe our current position is inappropriate. I would be able to converse more easily with you if you were to _step back._"

His eyes flashed again, and his hand twitched toward the dagger on his belt. I did not know whether to be frightened or roll my eyes at his male reaction. But in the situation, I found rolling my eyes a bad mistake.

"Rhiannon, I find myself enamored by you." His gaze swept down my body and I slowly stared to fume. I could curb my tongue no longer.

I looked him straight in the eye in a most unladylike manner. "Dylan, you have no right to speak to me in such a way, or treat me as you are. I have not done any thing to lead you on, and I have warned you of my unease. I advise you most heartily to step back!" My hands were clenched in anger, a gesture I had not used in a while.

He laughed. "Rhiannon, you are most humorous. But I do know that you want me as much as I you, and I intend to have you whether you agree or not." He snatched my face with his hands and leaned down quickly, intending to kiss me, but I was quicker.

In a flash I had snatched my dagger from where it was hidden in my sleeve and slashed at his face, while my other hand stole his from his belt. I knew how to use daggers and was not afraid to confront him with them again.

His face was one of disbelief as he stared at me. Blood ran down his cheek from the cut so dangerously close to his eye. I had decided not to do too much damage yet. It was surprising I admit for a lady to carry and use a dagger, but old habits die hard, and no matter my training, this was one I was not ready to give up.

I stepped away from him and stashed my dagger away again. And before he could make a move, I flung his dagger away from me and into the middle of he pond to sink to the bottom.

My voice was ice as I spoke to him again. "Never touch me again. Never think about me this way again. If I see you so much as look at me again, I will cut out your eyes and your face will be pretty no longer." With that I stalked away to cool down.

As I left the area, I thought I saw a slash of black, but passed it off as my imagination and kept walking.

As I walked farther away, I was once again able to think clearly. Though I was shaken at what had occurred, I could not stop my surge of happiness as I thought about my actions. I had acted like my old rebellious self again, and I thoroughly enjoyed the feeling. I had almost forgotten what it was like to be bad. I was loath to go back to my ladylike self again. Being good could be such a pain.

**Hope you liked it. And since I got all five reviews, I'm going to jazz it up and ask for SIX reviews. I know, so spicy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, I came through again, and with my longest chapter yet! Though I must say, if I didn't update soon, I was going to be, and I quote, "found in a sewer with various kitchen utensils stuck in my head", right Tammy Angel? I don't expect to die soon, in fact I intend on living forever, so I decided to update. **

**And thank you for reviewing so fast people. I love you guys. Kind of. You threaten me, and I'm pretty sure that thats not a healthy relationship.**

I never found anything more relaxing and enjoyable than the familiar rocking motions of riding a horse. Like many courtiers, I was taught at a young age to ride. I had immediately taken a liking to it, and I have always taken whatever opportunity I receive to ride out, galloping as fast as possible, feeling the wonderful sensation of the wind destroying my hair.

One thing that left me sour was that women were expected to ride sidesaddle, a stupid position if I was ever asked for an opinion. You could not hold on properly with your thighs or ride nearly as smoothly as a man. Because of this my freedom of riding to the next castle was not sweet as I wished it could have been.

I was riding alongside Nudge, who had been taking the entire time filling my ears with important gossip, which she considered important, and I considered nuisance. Yet the chance to finally talk to her cheered me so fully that I had not the heart in me to set her right.

Since yesterday I had seen neither hide nor hair of Dylan, something which filled me with a satisfaction and glee. Though the incident from yesterday was funny, I considered his reaction all the more humorous. As soon as he recovered from his shock, he had tried to convince all in the castle that I was a "sharped sword heathen", to the disbelief of many. No one could be convinced that the charming and likeable Rhiannon would do something so barbaric.

It cheered me greatly to act confused and innocent when confronted by any questioning of the sort. Not only was I the most charming lady in court, I was now considered an innocent angel, plagued and victimized by a jealous nobleman. Dylan was now the evil man, trying to deflower all young women, whereas I had won many hearts, and was considered pure and the epitome of virginity.

At the present time, we were nearing our destination and I was anxious to see it again. I had not been in this castle in years, and it was also the host of my destruction. This was the last castle I was lodged in during my last stay at court before I was carted away and started taking my lessons and training.

Thankfully, I knew that my newfound angelic position in court would not only distract people from the memories of my past, but also help them forgive me and treat me as a misunderstood young girl instead of a chaotic heathen. Personally I had always favored the latter, but I must agree with what makes my family happy.

Upon the thoughts regarding my family, I was reminded of another frustrating thought. This morning my father had scheduled a family meeting for as soon as we finished settling in to our new abode. With a sinking heart, I knew they had finally agreed on a match for me.

With remembering this, I knew my thoughts were in too much disorder for me to focus on them any longer, so against my better judgment, I began to pay fuller attention to the monologue spewing from Nudge's mouth.

Her face was red from excitement- confusing my greatly for I had missed too much of the conversation to be sure of why- and her hair was bouncing due to the animated way she spoke. "Did you hear about that Russleford girl? I believe her name is Mary? Whatever her name, it seems she is trying to catch the attention of the king! Daresay he is enamored enough by his present mistress and her attempts are in vain… I believe that she is trying to catch the attention of court and her family. She has become quite a nobody compared to her elder brother. What is his name? Frederick? William? Oh! I know. He is called _Nicholas_." -My heart skipped a beat. - "He has become quite an important figure prior to the illness of his great-uncle. It seems that Nicholas has become the heir of all the land and money owned by his great-uncle, and will soon become one of the most important noblemen in England. Once it was made official, his popularity at court- which was quite large to begin with- has risen dramatically. Not only this, but now that he is to become so rich, all the young ladies are trying to win his heart. I daresay he does not enjoy the attention, for he always was quite the loner, standing at the corner of the room or adding little to conversations…" She took a great breath and continued her gossiping. How she could fit all those words on her last breath was a mystery to me.

My mind did not register what she said next, for I was in a shock at her words. I slowly processed her words, and noted my reaction when _his_ name was mentioned. Looking down at my self, I realized not just my heart has been affected. My hands were clenched around the reins, and my horse was becoming uneasy in response to my tense posture. I quickly relaxed my muscles so that Nudge would not notice my lack of control.

I looked at her and was relieved to find she was so engrossed in what she was saying that little else captured her attention. I made my expression that of a listener in case anything was to get through her thick head. I let my mind wander.

_Fang_, the rich owner of vast lands with hands full of money? _Fang, _accompanied by the so-called unwanted presence of women? An image of Fang surrounded by flirting women flashed across my eyes.

My stomach clenched and a sour taste filled my mouth. Was this feeling jealous? Was I jealous?

I quickly threw the question from my mind. Rhiannon Maxine Dunn did not feel jealousy. It would be more likely that she would _want_ to act like a lady, than let jealousy contaminate her mind.

I turned away from my petty feelings, whether they be jealousy or not and turned to look at the castle, now looming in my vision. It was magnificent, larger than the last. It was a medieval style, with a ring structure and towers, leaving room for a small village or what were now gardens on the inside. From my experience I knew that you if you close closely, you could still see evidence of the white paint that once covered the walls, but from this distance the only color was the grey stone, and the banners hung up to welcome court. It looked like a fairytale, and was my favourite castle.

As soon as was acceptable, I dismounted my horse and rushed- in a ladylike manner- to my chamber in the west wing. I reached my chambers, which I was to share with Nudge, and looked out the huge windows overlooking the valley surrounding the castle. While looking outside, I felt the urge to look at the places of my childhood and promptly walked off, to view the gardens and reacquaint myself with the castle. I knew I had at least an hour before the family meeting, and planned to use it well.

As soon as I was out of sight in the gardens, I quickened my pace, straight out sprinting and laughed merrily, letting the wind carry my sounds behind me. I ran to my favourite place, a fountain, water sparkling from the sun's rays, and surrounded by trees with welcoming shade. I started twirling happily, humming to myself in freedom.

A hand grabbed my elbow, stopping my movements. I was beginning to loathe meeting people in such a way.

Before I could look up to see the face of my captor, the person grabbed the dagger from my sleeve. In a moment of instinct, I grabbed the sword in the person's belt, wrenching myself away to stand in a sparring position.

Then I finally looked up into the face of the man before me. I was surprised to see not the gloating face of Dylan, but _Fang_.

His handsome face held what I was starting to believe as his signature smirk.

"I knew it," he stated, smirk growing.

I scoffed. "Knew what, exactly? That I would manage to disarm you from your most accessible weapon?" Now I found myself smirking.

Fang's gaze moved to my hand, which held his sword. "Yes."

I straightened my posture and adopted a more ladylike gesture. "To what do I owe the honour of being in your presence, O Nicholas, successor of money and lands that anyone could only dream of?" I curtsied dramatically and batted my eyelashes mockingly.

His smirk faded into a frown. "Do not mock my. Surely you understand I did not ask for this honour? That I did not wish to be treated this way?"

I smiled. "Perhaps, but you have yet to answer my question."

He walked over to me and handed me my dagger, and I reluctantly returned his. Such a nice blade, I thought wistfully. I stashed my dagger away and looked him in the eyes again. And found myself trapped in them.

Now that I saw them again, I realized that there were not only obsidian, but also contained flecks of gold, colours that showed his emotions, and cast spells over me. I knew then that I could no longer be away from this person, this man with the enchanting eyes.

"I had to see you." He whispered, setting me free. "I wish for your forgiveness at my behavior, and hoped that a friendship would be possible between us." His eyes were filled with hope.

My smile was now a sad one. "Surely you are not foolish enough to believe what you say? Though I am hesitant toward how I feel, I now that those feelings made a friendship impossible." My voice had ended in a whisper. I looked down at my hands, but his hand pulled my face toward his again.

"So you do feel the same? Rhian- Max, I cannot keep myself sane without seeing you, cannot think until the next time I see you. I know our families positions, but I find myself unable to stay away from you, with your amazing face, and laugh."

I was shocked that he could even utter so many words at a time, but quickly recovered enough to laugh. For the first time, a smile, a real smile, etched across his face, showing his pearly white teeth, and causing a warm feeling to spread through me.

I placed my hand on top of his own. "Let us talk then."

I moved to the shade of a nearby tree. Before I could sit, Fang quickly unhooked his cloak, setting it on the ground for me to sit upon. I gratefully lowered myself upon it, not once letting his hand leave my cheek as he sat next to me.

He looked down at me. "May I have the pleasure of knowing the incident that seemed to have caused so much trouble in your life? I believe it occurred your last stay at this very castle."

"Of course." I frowned. How to explain this mystified myself. "Four years ago-"

"Rhiannon! _Rhiannon,_ _where have you gone you silly goose_?" The voice of my brother interrupted me.

Fang and I looked at each other urgently.

"You must leave in haste. My brother cannot catch us together," I whispered, my voice frantic and full of emotion.

In an instant, Fang had raised us both to our feet and grabbed his cloak from the ground. He pulled me into his arms and put his lips to my ear to whisper, "Tonight at the feast, Slip away and meet me here. I must see you again." Then he was gone, as if he had never been present in the first place.

I changed my expression to amusement just as Iggy appeared. He looked weary and he was in disarray, from running I assumed. "Max, you naughty girl. You think fighting off villains with daggers gives you the authority to miss a family meeting. Tsk, tsk, women these days. It's as if they believe they are in charge." He burst out laughing at my angry expression. As I opened my mouth for an angry retort, he quickly ushered me away while talked quickly. "Never mind that now, you know I kid. Let us not be late for the family meeting!" **(A/N I'm not sexist, I am a girl, but in a quick history lesson for the clueless, in this time period, men rule, girls are unrecognized and used mainly for pawns in gaining standing and position. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I'm good on this stuff)**

I let myself laugh as he steered me into the castle. I had forgotten all about the meeting, in all honesty.

As we entered my father's chambers, I noted that Iggy and I were the last to arrive. All of the family turned to look at us, or more specifically, me. Had they found out about Fang?

My father stepped forward and gained the attention of the room once more. "Rhiannon, sit. We have important news for you." As I sat, my heart sank. This was not about Fang, but about my husband. "You are to be married in the beginning of the next year's spring. You are to be wed to the son of a rich, important nobleman, and friend of our family, Samuel Sinnor." I blanched.

**This time I want TEN REVIEWS! YEah!**


End file.
